tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek Westbrook
Derek Westbrook is a former Special Forces Operations Detachment-Delta operative, a current TACITUS agent, and a main character in the TACITUS saga. He is one of TACITUS' more recent recruits. Biography Early life and military career Not much is known about Derek's early life, except for the fact that he had a rather rebellious childhood. As a young teen, he hung out with gangs and street criminals, learning various kinds of rebellious, particularly street fighting. Despite this, Derek went to a decent high school, where he graduated with a solid GPA. After graduating high school, Derek joined the United States Army, where he spent four years in the Army getting really ambitious and attempting to enlist into Delta Force. He was rejected at least four times before eventually being accepted, being one of the youngest in military history to make it into the organization. Due to his athletic body build and his determination, Derek excelled during Delta Force training and eventually became one of the best soldiers in the organization. Due to the secretive nature of Delta, his career details as a Delta operative are classified. After spending an undetermined length of time in Delta Force, he left the military, though his military training and military mindset became a permanent part of himself even while a civilian. As a TACITUS agent At an unknown point in time, Derek joined TACITUS, and became one of their best counterterrorism agents. After successfully dismantling a human trafficking ring, TACITUS director Hugh Collins gave him some time off to give him a chance to relax. During this time, he was abruptly reconnected to his long lost sibling, Corrine Westbrook, and decided to reunite with her. Later in his life, he came into contact with a campus ministry organization named Campus Crusade, which invited him to a Christian retreat called Fall Getaway. Becoming a Christian During his time at Fall Getaway, Derek was exposed to the Christian faith for the first time since his youth (having rejected the Christian faith numerous times on other occasions on the basis of Christians appearing to be too "demanding"). After a while, Derek became convicted of the truth of the Gospel and the implications of life without it. Consequently, Derek and a few of his friends who went to Fall Getaway with him, converted to Christianity. Later adventures TBA Physical appearance Derek is depicted with brown (sometimes blonde) hair and green eyes, with a rather young face (despite supposedly being in his early thirties, as of 2017). Derek is a large man, standing at 6'5" (1.96 m) tall, weighing about 250 pounds and having a 50-inch chest, much like former military policeman turned drifter Jack Reacher. His six-pack looks like a cobbled street and his muscular chest appears to look like a suit of NFL armor, with large, bulging biceps, a thick neck and hands that resemble dinner plates in size. He blames his large size on a unique growth spurt that he believes he had during puberty as he grew up. In his youth, he appeared to look like a bulked-up greyhound. As for his muscles, Derek attributes that to years of working out, being athletic through high school and his early years at college. Personality Derek is shown as a kind, compassionate individual, something he learned in his later years of high school after spending much of his childhood and early teens as an arrogant, self-centered person. After converting to Christianity, Derek gradually becomes a humble, selfless man that puts the interests of others above himself. Driven by his desire to be as "Christ-like as humanly possible", Derek develops a charitable heart, always looking to the interests of others rather than focusing solely on his own needs. This makes Derek well liked among his peers, and even his enemies acknowledge his good heart, despite their own evil aims to destroy him. Abilities Being a street fighter throughout his high school and being a former special forces operative, Derek is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. He attributes this to his military career, as well as his street-fighting training he'd received thanks to his time in street gangs during his youth. While fighting, Derek generally goes with the flow of the fight, focusing on finishing it as soon as possible. His modus operandi involves observing the opponent and using that to his advantage by planning his first move and hitting hard and as qucikly as possible, before the opponent can strike first. His main goal is to ensure that the unfortunate opponent that dared to provoke him never makes such a mistake ever again. Derek also has acute deduction skills, mainly while talking to people or making minute observations about his surroundings. This is one of the major reasons why criminal investigators sometimes turn to him to help solve crimes and why his enemies fear him-Derek knows how to stay one step ahead of the criminal(s) he is pursuing. Quotes TBA Trivia *Derek is 6'5", the tallest character in the TACITUS series. Due to this, he is sometimes nicknamed "Goliath" by friends. *Derek's tall stature is physically based on (and partially inspired by) ex-military policeman turned drifter Jack Reacher, who is also 6'5", in the novel series by Lee Child. *Derek has stated that in middle school, high school and college freshman years, he has taken MMA (mixed martial arts class), something he is proud of. *He claims to be from a family of "Army men". *Derek is the tallest of the Westbrook children (He is 6'5", his sister Corrinne is 6'2", his other sister Kristen is 6'1.5" and his youngest (also foster) sister Gina is 5'5" (the shortest of the Westbrook children). *His signature martial art is the Keysi Fighting Method, alongside Corrine Westbrook Gallery Chris-Evans-Isnt-Giving-Up-on-Captain-American-just-yet.jpg Chris-Evans-image-chris-evans-36105375-404-500.jpg Westbrook (altfg.com).jpg Category:Former military Category:Tall characters